A Bit of Parchment
by fruits candy
Summary: Ron writes a love letter to Harry, but he knows that he will be nothing more but a friend.


Ronald Weasley sat in the squishy red chair chair nearest to the fire, a vacant expresion on his face. He was bent over the bit of parchment resting on his lap, quill in his hand. Across from Ron sat Harry, who was slumpted in his chair, fallen asleep on his Defence against the Dark Arts homework.   
  
  
  
"Bloody hell, does he look good." Ron muttered absently, now looking into Harry's sleep struken face. A girls voice pipped up.  
  
"Wouldnt it be easier to just tell Harry your mooning over him?" Asked the voice. Ron jumped. He had forgot Hermione had been in the room also, finishing homework which had been asgined that day.   
  
  
  
"Don't know what your talking about." Ron said briskly, shiftinig in his seat, looking at the piece of parchment that rest in his lap again. Hermione let out a laugh and reached for the parchemt, she grabbed it.  
  
"I really doubt this is the Dark Arts essay." Hermione stated, eyes skimming the parchment quickly. Ron grabbed for it and missed.   
  
  
  
"Give it back, Hermione." Ron said in a dangerous tone. Hermione ignored the threat completely and dangled the parchent over the crackling fire. Hermione sat up straight, sighing, "If you admit you like Harry." She dipped the piece of parchment closer to the fire, it sparked, licking the edges.   
  
  
  
"Fine, I fancy Harry, what of it!" Ron shouted, on edge. He not reached and ripped the parchment susesfully out of Hermione's steal like grasp.   
  
Hermione whispered sharply, "Shush, or you'll wake him!" Harry groaned it his sleep, face tilting further down, noise touching the essay he was only half way into.   
  
Than softer she added, "How long have you fancied him than?" She sat on the hearth rug, facing him completely. A light frown was evident on her pale features.   
  
  
  
"First year, okay!" He barked, "But he doesnt know, so you better not be thinking about snitching on me, Hermione!" He said, loudly.  
  
Hermione said softly, "I wouldnt tell him Ron. If you liked him for so long, why didnt you tell anyone." She ask, begining to collect the books and pieces of parchment she had scatered.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm about to tell have the school I'm in love with Harry, mind you, another boy" Ron whispered, angirly, ephasing on the word boy.   
  
Hermione looked hurt, "You could have told me though Ron..." With a sad tone, she added, "It's nearly 1:00 o-clock, hurry your homework. I'll check for mistakes at breakfast. Goodnight, than." With an arm full of books, Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls domatory.   
  
  
  
With a sigh, Ron looked back at the parchment in his hands, it was a love letter. A love letter to Harry. Ron took the parchment and tossed it into the fire. He watched it swallow the letter.   
  
"Dont want to worry his with that stupid letter."Ron whispered to himself. He looked back at the slumbering boy, setting down his quill in the ink bottel, he get off the chair and crouch down infront of Harry. He gently pulled off the glasses from Harry's face, putting it to the side. With a low groan, Harry's eyes flutter open. Ron found himself staring into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The eyes of Harry Potters.  
  
  
  
"Um, sorry, guess I woke you up, mate." Ron mumbled, in trance by Harry's eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes, releasing a small yawn.   
  
"Must have dozzed off for a bit." He mutter.   
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, 'Mione's going to help you with the homework at breakfast..."Ron stated, earning another yawn from Harry who's eyes closer slowly. Ron whispered the boys name, but he had fallen asleep.   
  
  
  
"Night Harry." Ron said, taking the boys hands in his own. He than lightly brushed his lips against the skin of Harry's cheek. Ron let go of his hands and stoop up, walking to the stairs. With a few steps climbed, he looked back at Harry. He smiled at him, wistfully thinking of how close they had been. He climbed the rest of the steps and fell into his bed.   
  
'But he'll never be mine.' Ron thought bitterly, closing his misty blue eyes. With that thought he fell into a sorrowful slumber. 


End file.
